This invention deals with a storage plant for objects, in particular track links.
One of its specific, but non-exclusive, useful applications is between any two consecutive units or processing center forming part of a line to produce said objects in series. In such lines, in which a very high level of automation is reached, it becomes necessary to have intermediate storage between two consecutive units or centers capable of reducing the close timing of the line linkage, freeing at least part of the production time of a single unit or center with respect to those preceding or following it.